Possibility: Un Amor Peligroso
by Lady Asucey Malfoy
Summary: Kagome es testigo de lo que parece ser un asesinato. Pero cuando los hombres se van abandonando el cuerpo en el lugar, Kagome se da cuenta que el hombre sigue vivo y decide ayudarlo. Lo que la llevara a verse involucrada en una guerra entre la Mafia de Japon y Las Triadas de China. Y a enamorarse del hombre que salvo, que resultara ser Sesshomaru Taisho, hijo del Jefe de Los Yakuza
1. Prologo

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Sanya, Hong Kong, China.

Los pasos, un tanto vacilantes, emitían un sonido seco en las calles desiertas, sin un resquicio de vida en ellas, pues hacían tres horas que la media noche había pasado. El corazón empezó a latir acelerado, cuando la calle lo empezó a baja directo al muelle, su punto de encuentro. Se detuvo. Agudizo la vista, ayudado por la poca claridad que la luna brindaba en esa noche oscura y cerrada. Recorrió el lugar por un minuto y bajo la protectora sombra de un peñasco, se encontraba un embarcadero al final del muelle en este una figura. Empezó a caminar y conforme se acercaba la figura empezó a tomar la apariencia de un hombre de aproximadamente de uno sesenta de altura, medio musculoso y de no más de treinta y pocos años, por lo que pudo percatarse. Se detuvo. El hombre con un movimiento de cabeza, que él muy apenas pudo percibir, le indico que lo siguiera. Caminaron un poco, haciendo crujir la madera, solo hasta llegar al final del embarcadero. Después de unos minutos observando las aguas matizadas de negro y azul oscuro, por el reflejo del oscuro cielo y una luna que le daba reflejos cristalinos. El hombre que lo había estado esperando hablo.

-¿Y bien? –le pregunto con voz ronca-. ¿Qué averiguaste? –el hombre poseía un porte erguido en toda su altura y mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Llegara a Japón, bien custodiado. En un jet privado que aterrizara en una vieja pista en desuso, que era usada por avionetas comerciantes, tiene linde con la carretera, a las afueras de Kioto, esta en una zona boscosa, así que después de diez años, los arboles y matorrales la han ocultado. Su arribo será en la noche del jueves que viene a las doce horas. Lo estarán esperando otros veinte hombres para llevarlo a Tokio –dio la información. El otro hombre solo asintió.

-Bien. Aquí tienes tu paga –dijo dándole un fajo de billetes-. Aunque no creo que puedas gozarla –el hombre saco una pistola y le disparo en el estomago, a quemarropa, tan rápida fue la acción que al otro no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. El hombre cayo al suelo, boqueando por un poco de aire, con los ojos como platos y asustados. El otro hombre se alego un par de pasos y le volvió a disparar, esta vez justo en medio de la frente, acabando de una vez con su vida. El hombre empezó a caminar, alejándose del muelle y subiendo por la calle. Se escucho en sonido de autos aproximarse y después dos autos negros aparecieron bajando, por la calle. Se detuvieron a su lado y el primero bajo la ventanilla del auto.

-Vayan y limpien la escena –ordeno. El auto acelero y se perdió, rumbo al muelle. El hombre abrió la puerta trasera del otro auto y subió. Saco un móvil, de dentro de su saco y marco un número, después de unos segundos alguien contesto:

-¿Ya lo tienes? –una voz pregunto del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí.

-Bien. Encárgate tú –le ordeno la voz-. Quiero un buen trabajo. Desaparécelo, mátalo. No me defraudes –le dijo con un tono de amenaza.

-Lo hare. No lo defraudare. Se lo aseguro. Sesshomaru Taisho tiene los días contados –le dijo. Se escucho el sonido que indicaba que el otro hombre había colgado-. Vámonos –el auto acelero y dio una vuelta en u para perderse en el sentido contrario.

* * *

¿Review?


	2. Obstaculos y señales

Sí, lo se, me tarde demasiado. No tengo perdón. Ahora contesto reviews.

mizaru kairiri: Hola, gracias por tu review, perdón por la tardanza aquí esta la conti.

Rosekagome22: Hola, que bueno que te haya agradado el primer capitulo y si, la verdad a mi tambien me gusta Sessho como me lo pongan y mas que haga pareja con Kagome, ¡me muero! Definitivamente coincidimos en eso. Bueno aquí esta la conti.

princess sofia: Hola, aquí esta la conti, perdón por la demora y gracias por el review.

ELIZABETHSHANE: Hola aquí esta la conti y perdón por la tardanza.

emilysilvana: Hola aquí te dejo la conti.

Sasunaka doki: Hola, aquí esta la conti y gracias por el review.

Advertencia: El capitulo lo hice de forma forzada y es posible que no les guste, créanme que a mi tampoco me gusta como me quedo. Así que su descontento con el capi háganmelo saber por medio de un review.

Nota: Las canciones que aparecen me inspiraron, así que quise incluirlas. Estas son "Dangerous and Moving" de tAtU y "You Found Me" de The Fray. Solo son algunos fragmentos que trate de encontrarles lugar, para que no se vieran tan fuera de si.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Viernes, 15:45 horas, Santuario Itsukushima, Ciudad de Hatsukaishi, Hiroshima, Japón.

Se encontraba en una excursión organizada por su Profesor de Historia, en la Isla Itsukushima, conectada a la Ciudad de Hatsukaishi, en Hiroshima, para llegar a esta había barcos que te llevaban y te traían de la ciudad a la Isla. La verdad no había querido venir pero la asistencia daría puntos extras a los que no tuvieran buenas calificaciones al final del trimestre. Y no es que no fuera buena estudiante es solo que el mes pasado su abuela Kaede había enfermado y ella tuvo que faltar a la escuela para cuidarla y hacerse cargo del Templo en el que vivían.

-… Se considera que el Santuario fue fundado en el año 593, pero su existencia solo esta confirmada a partir del 811. Se conoció como el "Santuario de la Aki" durante el Periodo Heian, entre los años…

-Vaya. Creí que esta excursión seria mas divertida. De haber sabido que seria así de aburrida no les habría pedido a mis padres que firmaran el permiso; o al menos hubiera fingido un dolor de cabeza y me hubiera quedado en el hotel –Kagome sonrió, su amiga Yuka se veía realmente aburrida. No lo quería aceptar pero ella también empezaba a fastidiarle estar escuchando el parloteo del guía.

-Pero que dices Yuka. A mi me parece muy divertido y emocionante –ante el comentario de Ayumi. Yuka y Eri se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca. Kagome solo negó con la cabeza, ella ya se había acostumbrado a que su amiga tomara por divertidas y emocionantes cosas que ciertamente no lo eran.

-… Esta construcción había sido financiada por Taira no Kiyomori, uno de los jefes de los clanes del Periodo Heian. Taira consideraba…

-Basta. No quiero seguir escuchando –Yuka saco de su bolso un aparato reproductor de música, mejor conocido como IPod, y se coloco los audífonos. Eri la imito.

El resto de la tarde pasó de lo más aburrido y Kagome no podía no poner atención por que necesitaba la calificación extra que obtendría del ensayo que harían de lo que vieran en la excursión. No se quejaba demasiado pues el día anterior el Profesor había permitido que salieran a pasear por la ciudad de Hatsukaichi. Lo más probable es que ese día fuera igual. El recorrido dio por terminado para las 18:30 y todos, junto con su grupo de compañeros, empezaron a dirigirse a la salida. Un hombre pasó a su lado empujándola y haciéndola caer. Soltó un quejido de dolor y sus amigas, que iban delante de ella y se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, la ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡Pero que le pasa! –le grito Eri al hombre que ya había desaparecido.

-Déjalo. Estoy bien –dijo Kagome.

-¿Segura que estas bien, Kagome? –pregunto Ayumi un poco preocupada.

-Sí, descuiden. Vámonos o el barco nos dejara –las apuro.

Cuando salieron el barco empezaba a llenarse con algunos grupos de turistas extranjeros, que a pesar de faltar casi dos meses para la temporada de turismo estos no dejaban de aparecer.

-Vamos, niñas apúrense –el Profesor las esperaba al pie de la rampilla para subir al barco. Las chicas subieron y se fueron a un costado del barco, recargándose en la barandilla.

-Oye. Kagome no le ibas a hablar a tu abuela –dijo Yuka, a su lado izquierdo.

-Es cierto. Se me olvidaba –empezó a buscar, dentro de su bolso, su teléfono celular pero después de remover el contenido no lo encontró-. Mi celular no esta –dijo alarmada.

-Se te debió caer cuando ese hombre te tumbo –le dijo Eri.

-Ay. No. Chicas enseguida vuelvo –dijo para después bajarse del barco y entrar al Santuario. Fue hasta el corredor donde la habían tumbado pero por más que busco no lo encontró. Recorrió otros pasillos pero nada. Ya habían pasado varios minutos cuando alguien hablo detrás de ella.

-Señorita, el tour ya término. No puede estar aquí –se volteo. Era un guardia.

-Lo se. Lo siento. Es solo que se me callo mi celular por este lugar.

-¡Ah! Es de usted –el guardia saco, de su bolsillo derecho un celular color morado y se lo entrego.

-Gracias –suspiro aliviada.

-De nada –le dijo-. Ahora apúrese o la dejara el barco.

-Sí –empezó a correr a la salida. Pero cuando salió, el barco donde iba su grupo ya no estaba y el que quedaba estaba apunto de zarpar-. ¡Oiga! ¡Espere! –grito. El encargado de subir la rampilla se apuro a volver a bajarla. Kagome corrió más rápido y tuvo que dar un salto por que la rampilla empezaba a alejarse del borde de la orilla. Dio un suspiro de alivio al verse ya arriba del barco.

En el trayecto se fue haciendo mas tarde. Las turbias aguas cristalinas reflejaban el cielo que empezaba a adquirir matices anaranjados y rojos, pues el sol empezaba a caer, las gaviotas sobrevolaban las pequeñas olas suaves y tenues. La fresca brisa marina le alborotaba su cabello azabache y la hacia tiritar levemente, agradecía haberse puesto el suéter, de ziper, café. Al llegar al muelle, ya muy poca gente se veía lo que se le hizo extraño. El gentío descendió del barco y empezó a dispersarse, de pronto el muelle había quedado desierto. Camino hasta alejarse varias cuadras del muelle en busca de un transporte publico pero no encontraba ninguno. El sol ya se había ocultado. Las calles estaban desiertas, solo una que otra persona se veía pero desaparecía dando vuelta en alguna esquina. Al avanzar un poco más. Logro ver al otro lado de la acera a una mujer de mediana en edad, cargando un paquete, envuelto en plástico. Cruzo la calle y se acerco a la mujer, esta al verla se detuvo.

-Disculpe. Buenas tardes –la saludo educadamente-. Me podría decir ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algún medio de transporte?

-Cerca no vas a encontrar uno jovencita. Hay un carnaval cerca y todos los transportes se encuentran por allá –le dijo la mujer-. Tendrás que avanzar unas cuadras mas hasta llegar a la plaza –extendió la mano, señalándole el camino a seguir-. Ahí es posible que encuentres algún Taxi.

-Muchas gracias –le agradeció con una sonrisa que la mujer le devolvió.

-De nada.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo. Las lámparas daban una luz opaca. Los locales estaban cerrados. Tal parece que todos estaban en el dichoso carnaval. Solo el maullido de algún gato se escuchaba ocasionalmente. Decidió llamar a una de sus amigas para avisar que estaba en camino. Saco el celular del bolso y marco el número de Eri, pero la llamada no se realizo, se retiro el aparato del oído y vio la pantalla, esta decía que no había señal. Resoplo. Genial. Maldijo su mala suerte. Solo a ella le podía pasar esto. Sus amigas debían estar preocupadas por ella y seguramente el Profesor Himura ya sabría que no había llegado con ellos al hotel y la estarían buscando, aunque esperaba que no y sus amigas hayan cubierto su ausencia porque si no el problema en el que se metería. Siguió caminando y unos metros mas adelante pudo ver la plaza que la mujer le había indicado. Se apresuro a llegar pero cuando lo hizo la plaza estaba sola no había ningún Taxi, ni había nada. No mas que arboles, arbustos y bancas distribuidas por toda la extensión de la plaza. Los faroles que alumbraban los caminos entre la plaza en su mayoría estaban fundidos y los que no lo estaban muy poca luz emitían por lo que el lugar estaba casi en penumbra. Volteo a mirar a su alrededor, solo había locales y una que otra posada pero todo vacío. Estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Un ruido de latas moviéndose la hizo pegar un brinco, dio media vuelta y enfoco su mirada al centro de la plaza, el ruido parecía venir detrás de unos arbustos. Después de unos segundos un estruendoso ruido hizo que se sobresaltara asustada. Se acerco con lentitud, el corazón le latía acelerado, su respiración era agitada y podía sentir un sudor frio cubrir su frente. Algo paso rozando sus pies, miro abajo, un gato negro se alejaba. Suspiro. Se asomo detrás de los arbustos, ahí se encontraba un basurero tirado en el suelo con toda la basura regada. Rio nerviosamente, la había asustado un gato buscando su cena. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir caminando y tal vez mas adelante encontraría alguien que podría ayudarla.

_Obstacles and_ _signs/Obstáculos_ _y señales_

_Dangerous and Moving/Peligro y Movimiento _

Dio media vuelta pero cuando iba a avanzar algo la detuvo. Se escuchaba el chirrido de varios autos, que producían al patinar las llantas en el pavimento, acercándose. Algo le decía que debería ocultarse pero de pronto no podía moverse, se había quedado paralizada. Tres autos, al parecer negros, aparecieron en su campo de visión. Traían las luces, tanto frontales como traseras, apagadas. Se detuvieron, en fila, frente a la banqueta de la plaza y hombres, la poca luz la dejo ver que vestían trajes también negros, bajaron de los autos, varios parecían tener muy poco equilibro y otros no tanto, parecían que habían bebido alcohol. Eran trece hombres a los que no podía verles bien el rostro por la distancia a la que estaban y la poca luz que había. Uno detenía la puerta trasera abierta, del segundo auto, mientras otros dos parecían sacar algo. Después de unos momentos arrojaron al suelo, sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que a la distancia que estaba, le pareció un bulto. Otro hombre se acerco y empezó a darle patadas. Jadeo, el bulto no podía ser… Un estallido cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos haciéndola sobresaltarse. El hombre tenía el brazo derecho elevado al cielo con un arma. Dio otro disparo al cielo y empezó a reírse maniáticamente. Y ella aun no podía moverse.

_And this is how they move/Y asi es como se mueven_

_And this is how they sway/Y esa es su inclinación_

Después el hombre empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de lo que estaba segura era una persona. Decidió que si no se ocultaba no tardarían en darse cuenta que estaban siendo observados. Quiso moverse pero sin darse cuenta su cuerpo estaba temblando, estaba claro que el miedo estaba haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo pues las manos, a parte de estar temblando, le sudaban también. Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar los temblores, retrocedió unos pasos y se oculto detrás de los arbustos, que estaban a su lado derecho. Ya no veía nada pero si escuchaba al hombre que seguía riéndose y los otros se le habían unido. La maldita curiosidad hizo acto de presencia en ella, a pesar de la situación, y se fue gateando a un árbol, que se encontraba a no más de tres metros de ella. Se sentó recargándose en el tronco y se asomo de lado, tenia una vista despejada. El hombre ya no caminaba en círculos si no que ahora bebía de una botella y con la otra mano aun seguía sosteniendo el arma. Pasaron unos momentos y arrojo la botella al suelo, el sonido del vidrio cristalizándose le hizo eco en los oídos. El hombre se acerco otra vez al que yacía en el suelo, que no le costo entender que estaba inconsciente, y lo golpeo de nuevo.

-¡¿Dónde esta tu maldito padre ahora?! –le pregunto, con voz ronca y enfurecida, mientras le propinaba patadas-. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¿Dónde esta?

-Seguramennte busscandooolo. Lasttima qque ssolo enconntrra el cuerpo sin viiida –dijo otro arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol. Todos rieron ante lo dicho.

-Ya mátalo y vámonos –lo apuro otro.

-¡Déjame disfrutar mi momento de gloria! –le grito al hombre. Rio de forma maniática otra vez. Paso un tiempo que a Kagome le pareció eterno-. Bien, muchachos –dijo levantando el arma apuntando al cuerpo en el suelo-. Ya llego la hora. Despídanse de él –Kagome creyó que el tiempo se hacia lento. Su respiración empezó una forzosa carrera. Se escucho el clic del seguro, tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y después… La detonación del arma la hizo encogerse y gritar pero por reflejo se llevo las manos a la boca acallando su grito-. ¡Púdrete en el infierno! –dijo. Escucho un siseo que no supo descifrar. Otro disparo y luego el sonido de las puertas abrirse y cerrarse para después escuchar como los autos se alejaban.

_Perilous and looming/Peligros y amenazas_

_The danger is the truth/El peligro es la verdad_

El corazón le latía acelerado. Sollozo. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo sin moverse. Solo podía sentir sus lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo seguía temblando no hacia falta que nadie le dijera que estaba en un estado de shock. Paso un tiempo para que al fin lograra calmarse un poco y su mente tomara conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder, acababa de ser testigo de un asesinato, eso era lo único a lo que su mente le daba vueltas. Y el cuerpo aun seguía a unos veinte metros de ella. Sintió que se desvanecía, por acto de reflejo, bajo las manos como para sostenerse, sintiendo el suave cosquilleo del césped bajo las palmas de sus manos. Pero el desmayo nunca llego, solo empezó a respirar forzosamente por la boca. Pasado un tiempo se volvió a calmar y tuvo el estúpido impulso de querer acercarse. Tal vez para comprobar que el sujeto estaba muerto, pero eso era una tontería obvio estaba muerto había recibido dos disparos. El miedo hubo casi desaparecido por completo. Volteo a ver el cuerpo, no lograba distinguirlo. Se levanto y dio dos pasos. Sí, sabia que era tonto pero algo le decía que tenía que asegurarse. ¿Seria posible que aun estuviera vivo? Respiro profundo normalizando por completo su respiración y avanzo decidida. Sus pies se movían de una forma lenta que le parecía frustrante. Así que decidió correr, los vidrios crujieron debajo de sus pisadas. Al llegar se dejo caer de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo. La poca luz de un farol, cerca, le permitió ver que era un hombre, vestía pantalón negro y camisa blanca de botones. Esta última estaba teñida de un rojo-carmesí del lado izquierdo, por debajo de las costillas. Quiso checar la herida pero sintió un leve roce en su mano derecha que la sobresalto e hizo que bajara la mirada, al ver lo que había sido jadeo, los dedos de la mano estaban moviéndose, eso solo quería decir que el sujeto seguía vivo. Tomo su mano e hizo presión con el dedo pulgar en la base de la muñeca pero no pudo sentir ninguna pulsación. Trato checando el pulso en el cuello y sintió algo, era débil pero estaba segura que era una pulsación. Decidió comprobarlo, se inclino y recargo la cabeza en su pecho. No pudo evitar sonreír. Su corazón latía, demasiado débil pero latía. Se enderezo. Tenia que buscar ayuda, alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Pero no había nadie. Intento con su celular de nuevo, pero este seguía sin señal. Estaba frustrada, el hombre seguía vivo y no había nadie ceca que pudiera ayudarla. Maldito carnaval. De repente sintió que era observada, giro su cabeza hacia todos lados pero no había nadie, por ultimo volteo a sus espaldas. Al otro extremo de la plaza, bajo la poca luz que le brindaba la luna pudo ver una sombra un poco encorvada y baja. Repentinamente la sombra desapareció, creyó por un instante que pudo haber sido su imaginación pero decidió averiguarlo. Se levanto un poco indecisa si dejarlo solo, pero si no lo hacia nunca podría conseguir ayuda. Decidida echo a correr hasta el fondo de la plaza, donde había visto la sombra, pero no había nada. Una tenue luz apareció detrás de unos arboles, a su costado derecho, avanzo hacia estos y lo que pudo ver fue un callejón, oculto detrás de los arboles. Un poco titubeante, atravesó el callejón que la llevo a una callejuela de casas envejecidas y pequeñas. Se alegro, en unas cuantas casas se veía luz, así que aquí podía conseguir ayuda. Cuando iba a avanzar una luz la segó, se coloco el brazo al frente para evitar la molesta luz. Una mujer ya avanzada en edad, la veía desde su ventana en la tercera casa a su izquierda. La mujer cerró su cortina y la luz dejo de molestarla. Entonces supo que posiblemente esa mujer era la que la había observado hace unos momentos. Se acerco a la casa y toco la puerta ya destartala. Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su habitante, la mujer que tenia enfrente y la escudriñaba con mirada penetrante, calculo que tenia ya entre sesenta y ochenta años de cabello medio largo y canoso, ojos oscuros en un rostro ya arrugado.

-Perdón. Disculpe –dijo atropelladamente y con voz temblorosa-. Necesito ayuda. Hay un hombre herido en la plaza. Esta muy grave, su pulso es muy débil –la mujer pareció que no se inmuto con sus palabras. Después de unos momentos en que Kagome quiso gritarle para que hiciera algo, la mujer avanzo y ella tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que pasara. Esta se dirigió a la casa de enfrente y toco la puerta, salió un hombre con camisa y unos shorts derruidos, de aspecto cansado pero cuerpo musculoso, supuso que era pesquero, que le presto atención y luego le dio una fugaz mirada a ella. La mujer empezó a caminar al callejón y el hombre volteo al interior de la casa dijo algo que no pudo oír y otro hombre de piel morena salió y siguieron a la anciana. Ella los siguió con ansiedad.

Al llegar la anciana se hinco al lado del hombre herido, checo su pulso luego se levanto y con una señal de cabeza los dos hombres lo cargaron. Lo llevaron hasta la casa de la anciana y lo recostaron en un futón y después se retiraron. La anciana se fue a un rincón del cuartito y empezó a remover varias cosas, frascos, hierbas y objetos metálicos perecidos a los que usan los médicos al operar. Se acerco al hombre y con unas tijeras le corto la camisa, una vez retirada esta, arrimo un cuenco con agua limpia y trapos y empezó a limpiarle la sangre. La mujer pareció darse cuenta que ella estaba ahí, pues la enfoco con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Acércate y ayuda en algo –le dijo con rudeza.

Kagome de inmediato hizo lo que le pidió. Entre las dos empezaron a curar al hombre. La anciana le saco la bala que tenia debajo de las costillas y otra en el hombro derecho que supuso iba dirigida a la cabeza pero el hombre no le dio por la poca puntería que le permitía su estado alcoholizado. Y machaco en un cuenco unas hierbas con olor penetrante y una vez que hubo hecho una especie de pomada espesa se la unto en las heridas. Mientras tanto Kagome se fijo en sus facciones; sus rasgos finos y aristócratas, labios finos pero varoniles, musculoso pero no tosco y lo que mas la impresiono fue su cabello blanco-platinado. Era el hombre mas hermoso que haya visto en su vida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, y su corazón empezó una extraña y loca carrera y aparto la mirada. ¡Dios! ¡El hombre estaba convaleciente y ella pensando en esas cosas! Hubo un momento al ponerle las vendas, que tuvieron que voltearlo boca abajo, que Kagome vio un tatuaje en toda la extensión de la espalda, era un imponente perro gigante blanco con colmillos que llegaron a atemorizarla, una luna azul-violeta en la frente del can y marcas mangetas que recorrían sus cuatro patas y unos fríos ojos rojos con pupila azul. Pero no era el único pues en su brazo derecho, a partir de la muñeca, tenia tatuados unos kanjis, en tinta negra, que no pudo leer, y uno que la anciana al verlo estrecho los ojos y un brillo de suspicacia apareció en ellos e hizo una mueca.

_Obstacles and signs/Obstáculos y señales_

_The danger is the truth/El peligr_o _es la verdad_

_Dangerous and Moving/Peligro y Movimiento_

La anciana retiro todos los utensilios al mismo rincón de donde los había tomado y en otro cuenco se lavo las manos, mientras hacia eso hablo:

-Le dará fiebre entrada la noche y tendrás que atenderlo. Yo tengo que salir, así que no podre cuidarlo por lo tanto te quedaras la noche aquí con él, por la mañana que regrese te podrás ir –y terminando de decir esto tomo un morral que estaba recargado a la pared, y salió de la casa dejándola sola con él y sin darle oportunidad de decir algo o negarse. Volteo a verlo, estaba pálido y su respiración era agitada no cabía duda que le daría fiebre. Suspiro resignada, ya se las arreglaría, cuando volviera al hotel, con su Profesor.

Tomo unos cojines que se encontraban en un pequeña armario adosado a la pared y los acomodo a un lado del hombre, se sentó y recargo su espalda en la pared. Se quedo observándolo, realmente era un hombre muy atractivo de no mas de treinta años, tal vez tuviera algunos veinticuatro o veintiséis. Toco su frente, esta empezaba a calentarse y sus mejillas a adquirir un tono rosado que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro. Se paro y se acerco a una mesita donde descansaba una jarra, tomo un cuenco limpio de un anaquel próximo y vacío el agua y volvió a su lugar. Las horas transcurrieron y la fiebre hizo acto de presencia. Rompió un pedazo limpio de la camisa que le quitaron, lo humedeció y lo paso por su frente, el rostro y el pecho intentando refrescarlo. El hombre gimió y se movió inquieto. La temperatura le subió un poco más, y el cuerpo le tembló ante los escalofríos y le sudo. Así paso casi toda la noche, allá afuera todo estaba tranquilo, solo una que otra pequeña ráfaga de aire pasaba zumbando la puerta. Se escuchaba las olas rugir, provenientes del muelle muchas calles abajo y la brisa fresca se colaba por debajo de la puerta. El sueño trataba de vencerla pero se resistió y mantuvo atenta. Muy entrada la noche la temperatura bajo un poco y los temblores cesaron. Y así pasaron un par de horas mas, saco su celular del bolso y verifico la hora, eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada, faltaba no más de dos horas para que amaneciera. Y ella sentía que el sueño la iba a vencer, el cuerpo le pesaba del cansancio más emocional que físico y sus parpados no querían más que cerrarse. Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse el cansancio. Fijo su mirada de nuevo en él, acerco su mano y le acaricio la mejilla sonrosada por la fiebre y se pregunto ¿que estaba haciendo?, ella no debería de estar haciendo esto, debería haberse ido en cuanto pudo pero algo se lo impidió, cuando los sujetos que lo quisieron matar se hubieron marchado, ella debió haber hecho lo mismo pero no pudo. Lo único que supo es que un irrefrenable impulso de acercarse a él, se lo impidió y la llevo a él como un imán atrae a otro imán y una vez que se dio cuenta de que seguía vivo tuvo que aceptar que ya no podía alejarse de él, no, definitivamente no hasta que se recuperara ¿Tal vez por eso no pudo decir nada cuando la anciana le dijo que tenia que quedarse? Suspiro, ella y su buen corazón y esa forma de ser que tiene de ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite sin importar que, sí, algún día esa forma de ser suya le traería problemas. Pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, de haberlo ayudado, jamás se arrepentiría.

De pronto algo la hizo paralizarse y retener la respiración, con su mano aun en su mejilla, el hombre había abierto los ojos. Unos hermosos ojos dorados.

**Retroceso**

Jueves, 11:13 horas, espacio aéreo de Nagasaki, Japón.

El suave rugir del jet tenía ya a casi todos dormidos. Solo cuatro hombres se mantenían despiertos.

-Arggg… ¿Cuánto mas falta? Jamás me ha gustado viajar en avión –se quejo un hombre de tés morena, ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro trenzado que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la espalda de unos veinticuatro años. Se encontraba en una cabina a parte con paredes tapizadas de acolchado suave color carne, una helera, una mesa de elegante negro y sus respectivos asientos reclinables y acolchados y tapizados de color blanco. Una pantalla plana adosada a la pared y un aparato reproductor de música le daban el último toque a la modernidad del avión Jet.

-Deja de quejarte Bankotsu. Tú fuiste el que quiso venir en primer lugar –le contesto un joven de la misma edad y cabello café oscuro largo, amarrado en una cola de caballo y de ojos azul claro como el cielo, que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Bankotsu solo hizo una mueca.

-¿No crees que deberías usar el chaleco antibalas? –pregunto Bankotsu al sujeto que tenia enfrente. Este solo le dirigió una fría mirada y la aparto de nuevo haciéndole un desprecio. Bankotsu suspiro.

-No te confíes demasiado, Sesshomaru. Sabes bien el conflicto que existe entre las Triadas y nosotros. Ellos aprovecharan cualquier oportunidad para atacarnos y sobretodo a ti –le reprocho Kouga. Sesshomaru le lanzo una mirada asesina y luego lo ignoro también. Kouga solo negó con la cabeza. Desde aquello, desde lo que sucedió lo de Sesshomaru y aquella mujer, las Triadas y los Yakuza han estado en guerra constante. Antes de eso ya había conflictos pero la peor guerra entre las mafias se desato a raíz de aquel suceso. Suspiro resignado, Sesshomaru nunca entendería.

¡Estúpido Kouga!, no tenia por que recordárselo, él lo sabia mejor que nadie. El que había sido traicionado fue él y nadie más. Esa maldita mujer lo uso y jugo con él, pero tampoco podía hacer nada la deuda de sangre lo ataba a ella, maldecía el día en que ella lo salvo en aquel atentado y todo al final resulto ser una farsa, todo había sido planeado para que ella lo salvara y que los Yakuza estuvieran en deuda con ella por salvar al próximo líder de la mafia, posiblemente la mas poderosa que existe. Se había dejado enredar por ella y estuvo dispuesto a… No tenía que olvidar ya de una vez por todas lo sucedido, al fin y al cabo ella ya estaba muerta. Pero juro jamás volver a caer en ese juego. Jamás volver a confiar en alguien de esa manera. Jamás volver a tener sentimientos. Nunca nadie lo volvería a traicionar.

_Where were you?/¿Dónde estabas?_

_When everything was falling apart?/¿Cuando todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos?_

_Lost and insecure/Perdido e inseguro_

_You Found Me, You Found Me/Tu me encontraste, tu me encontraste_

_Lying on the floor/Tirado en el suelo_

_Sorrounder, sorrounder/Rodeado, rodeado_

_Why'd you have to wait?/¿Por que tuviste que esperar?_

_Where were you?, Where were you?/¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Dónde estabas?_

_Just a little late/Solo un poco tarde_

_You Found Me, You Found Me/Tu me encontraste, tu me encontraste_

-Hemos llegado. Listos para aterrizar –anuncio el capitán de vuelo.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Bien, este no es el capitulo completo y solo es uno de transacción, pero no me parecía esperar hasta que estuviera todo listo por eso decidí cortarlo hasta aquí.

La idea de este fic nació cuando estaba escuchando el soundtrack de Luna Nueva, ya saben de la Saga Crepúsculo, y al momento de escuchar la canción "Possibility" de Lykke Li, se me vino a la mente la escena de cuando Bella es dejada por Edward y como ve pasando los meses delante de su ventana y todo el show que hace durante las noches de gritar y esas cosas. Bueno después de eso me fui a la sala y mi papá estaba viendo una película de los Yakuza y uno de los protagonistas tenia el cabello largo e inmediatamente se me vino la imagen de Sesshomaru a la mente y uniendo todo vio la luz este fic y de ahí su nombre y la trama. Bien solo quería aclarar eso y decirles que hare todo lo posible por no tardar tanto. ¡Ah! Por cierto en el anime hay dos intereses amorosos de Sesshomaru y quiero que adivinen cual de los dos es la mujer que lo traiciono, una de ellas tocaba la flauta, bien tal vez no debí decirles eso, y también que estén atentas a la "deuda de sangre". Ahora si, eso es todo por el momento. Adiós.


	3. Cautivo

**¡Hola!, ¿que dijeron? Lady Ai ya abandono el fic. Pues no, ¡ya volví!**

**Pero antes quiero agradecer a todas las que estuvieron esperando que actualizara. Y pedirles un millón de disculpas por haber tardado casi o más de dos meses.**

**Gracias a ti, teffy. Que sin el PM que me envió no habría podido terminarlo y es que llego en el momento indicado.**

**Ahora ya sin mas que agregar, en este momento, los dejo con la lectura del capitulo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Lady Ai Taisho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Possibility: Un Amor Peligroso**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**Cautivo**

**-.-**

_**La silenciosa tranquilidad nunca es buena señal.**_

_**Confía en tus instintos, estos nunca te mienten.**_

_**El enemigo asecha. Cuidado, esta cerca.**_

_**-.-**_

12:08 horas, espacio aéreo, limites de Nagasaki con Kioto, Japón.

‒Hemos llegado. Listos para aterrizar –anuncio el capitán de vuelo, atreves del intercomunicador. Escuchándose por todo el Jet.

‒ ¡Al fin, tierra! –exclamo Bankotsu, con dramatismo. Alzando los brazos hacia arriba teatralmente.

A su lado, Koga bufo y puso los ojos en blanco, pero una sonrisa divertida se asomo en sus labios.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de fastidio e indiferencia. Y se pregunto, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo él, con esos dos para todas partes? A donde le placía ir o era enviado por asuntos de los Yakuza o a cualquier otro lugar, ellos dos, Koga y Bankotsu, siempre estaban con él. No podía decir que eran sus guardaespaldas por que ciertamente e indiscutiblemente no los necesitaba. Él podía defenderse perfectamente bien solo, había sido instruido en todas las artes ofensivas y defensivas sin mencionar que sabía usar cualquier tipo de arma o lo que pudiera usar como una. Era inteligente, calculador, astuto, ágil y rápido, sabía defenderse a la perfección. No necesitaba que lo protegieran… él era un prodigio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre andaba con ellos a donde fuera? Sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta pero no la quería aceptar. Por el simple hecho de que seria tonto, estúpido e idiota aceptar tal cosa. Sobretodo por que él no se andaba con sentimentalismos. Esos absurdos sentimientos no tenían cabida en él. Eran, según él, innecesarios, te hacían débil y un objetivo fácil. Sobretodo uno, y a su conocimiento propio y personal, el mas peligroso de todos. Ese que hizo que lo engañaran, que se burlaran de él, que lo traicionaran, que lo cegó y lo hundió en la pasión por alguien inferior a él, que no valía la pena, y que gracias a eso, casi hizo que lo mataran. Y que se juro a si mismo jamás volver a sentir por nadie… y así seria. Y aun así una de esas tonterías era lo que hacia que Koga y Bankotsu permanecieran a su lado en todo momento sin importar que cosa pasara. Los conocía desde que tenía uso de razón. El padre de Koga era uno de los consejeros de su padre y gran amigo, Totossai ese viejo sabio pero despistado, cuyo pasatiempo favorito era crear y coleccionar espadas. Yusuo, el padre de Bankotsu y de seis hijos más, también era un buen amigo de su padre y se encargaba de la administración de los negocios de los Yakuza, aquellos que estaban en el ámbito legal. Así que desde que eran niños siempre habían estado juntos, si bien él trataba de mostrarse ajeno e indiferente a ellos, esos dos siempre conseguían incluirlo en sus juegos y travesuras y bien que él era un niño que también quería divertirse, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasara leyendo un libro, de aquellos que un adulto consideraría difícil de entender para un niño de su edad, o estar entrenando, por que sí, desde que era niño había sido entrenado, cosa que también había hecho en compañía de esos dos. Los tres habían sido entrenados juntos, asistieron a la misma escuela, colegio y universidad. Se podría decir que era lealtad lo que hacia que Koga y Bankotsu permanecieran con él, pero sabia que si existía esa lealtad era por… tenia que decirlo, era por la amistad. Sí, amistad lo aceptaba, eso era lo que los… unía desde casi mas de veinte años atrás. Pero decir eso y que los apreciaba jamás lo aceptaría… y jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Por que jamás volvería ser vulnerable. Nunca mas…

‒Sesshomaru, es hora. Hay que bajar –le indico Koga, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El avión ya había aterrizado.

Había llegado la hora de volver a la casa de su padre, un lugar que guardaba recuerdos que no le eran gratos recordar. Que solo le recordaban una cosa…

Traición.

Frunció el seño disgustado por los recuerdos. Despejo su mente y dejo salir un suave suspiro.

Se levanto de su asiento con la habitual elegancia en él, y que también Bankotsu y Koga poseían. Salió del cuarto privado detrás de Koga y Bankotsu. Todos los hombres que eran su guardia, por órdenes de su padre, ya habían bajado del avión y se encontraban reconociendo el terreno para su seguridad.

_Inútiles_, pensó.

Parado, a un lado de la puerta de salida, se encontraba su fiel sirviente Jaken; un hombrecillo bajito, ojos saltones negros y cara de cascarrabias, que milagrosamente no estaba haciendo de niñera con cierta niña fastidiosa e insoportable como él, la consideraba, y cuya presencia su amo no toleraba.

Al pasar Sesshomaru, Jaken hizo una exagerada reverencia, que su amo ignoro olímpicamente. Dejando atrás a un lloroso, Jaken.

Afuera aproximadamente veinte hombres, en traje negro, se encontraban posicionados estratégicamente en todo el expenso del terreno. Algunos comunicándose por el micro-comunicador, manos libres y otros solo vigilando.

La pista estaba, como era de esperarse, deshabitada. Unos faroles de luz, pues alguien había tenido la idea de encender el generador de energía, con el tubo que los sostenían ya oxidados y pintura verde descolorida, emitían una luz parpadeante clara muestra de que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin usarse o estaban a punto de fundirse.

La noche era clara y la Luna se imponía en el manto estrellado como fiel protectora y vigilante de cada uno de los herederos Taisho. En este caso Sesshomaru.

El ambiente estaba sospechosamente tranquilo. Los arboles trémulos, por el viento que soplaba, daban un aspecto escalofriante a la pista en desuso en la que se encontraban. El viento emitía un silbido, que se perdía en las lejanías del bosque que los rodeaba, el serpentear de la hierba crecida, el ulular de las hojas, al correr al ras del suelo, y el rechinar de las ramas era lo único que se escuchaba.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para el gusto de Sesshomaru… algo no andaba bien. Se concentro en su alrededor tratando de captar algo, lo que fuera. Dio una rápida mirada a Koga y Bankotsu, que se encontraban ya al pie de la escalerilla, la rigidez de sus cuerpos y el semblante tenso que se dibujaba en sus rostros le hizo saber que ellos también se habían dado cuenta del ambiente.

Bajo los últimos escalones, quedando en medio de Bankotsu y Koga.

Un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos negros que reflejaban calma, a excepción de ese momento pues no tenía buenas noticias, se acerco a Sesshomaru.

‒Señor –pronuncio con cautela. Por todos era bien sabido el carácter que poseía el mayor de los herederos Taisho, pues a este no le gustaba que lo molestaran con tonterías o cosas que no serian de su agrado o también, que no le favorecían. Sesshomaru le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza dándole permiso de continuar‒. Me acaban de comunicar que nuestros hombres tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente que los ha retrasado –comunico con una nota de temor en la voz.

Esa información no le sorprendió a Sesshomaru de hecho, eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

‒Hasui, ¿los gemelos vienen? –pregunto Koga que estaba escrutando a su alrededor, que desde que bajo, el ambiente no le dio buena espina; sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien y estos casi nunca fallaban.

Ahora si los gemelos Krauzev, venían con la guardia era seguro que nada hubiera pasado, pues a esos dos era muy difícil de engañar o burlar, se hubieran dado cuenta incluso desde antes de que hubieran intentado algo para retrasarlos o lo que fuera. Pero si los gemelos no venían con la guardia había sido un golpe de suerte para el enemigo.

‒No, señor. Los gemelos no forman parte de la guardia –contesto Hasui.

‒Bien, gracias Hasui.

_Bien eso lo dice todo, _pensó mentalmente Koga.

Hasui les hizo una media reverencia a los tres y se alejo.

‒Se que no es necesario que lo diga, pero… algo no anda bien –dijo Bankotsu en voz baja para que solo Sesshomaru y Koga pudieran escucharlo. Él igual que sus amigos había notado la tranquilidad extrema en la que se encontraba la pista.

Koga asintió imperceptiblemente, a lo dicho por Bankotsu, y Sesshomaru le dio una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

Al volver la mirada al bosque, que los rodeaba, Sesshomaru capto un brillo entre los arboles y entonces… todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Algo de aspecto metálico salió elevándose de entre los arboles, que en su caída dio piruetas y apunto de llegar al suelo este empezó a liberar gas, al caer contra la grama hizo un sonido seco, y empezó a extenderse por toda la pequeña pista de aterrizaje. Nadie tuvo tiempo de actuar. Los hombres de la guardia empezaron a caer inconscientes en el suelo bajo la nube de gas que se había creado.

Con la vista nublosa y desorientada, Koga y Bankotsu solo atinaron a cubrirse la boca y la nariz con los brazos pero el gas ya había penetrado en su sistema nervioso y cayeron desmayados.

Sesshomaru resistió un poco más. Se había dejado caer al suelo porque sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo. Su mano aun la mantenía tapando su boca y aguantaba la respiración. La vista empezaba a nublársele y momentos antes de perder la conciencia, pudo escuchar varios pasos que hacían crujir la grama, en la que él mismo se encontraba tirado. Un par de pasos siguió avanzando hasta quedar, a lo que calculo, medio metro de él. Trato de enfocar la vista pero lo único que pudo distinguir fue una silueta de borrones negros difuminada por la estela de gas. La vio agacharse, en su mismo sitio. Vio una cara que asemejaba a la de una mosca pero entendió que era por que el sujeto portaba una mascara anti-gas.

No tenia que ser adivino o muy inteligente para saber quienes eran: Las Triadas.

Escucho una risa, que a causa de la mascara se escuchaba mas, ronca y pastosa que a cualquiera le hubiera erizado la piel, pero a él no. Conocía esa risa.

‒Que desilusión –dijo con falso tono afligido y voz distorsionada por la mascara‒. Y yo que creí que esto seria más… -hizo como si pensara. Sesshomaru gruño‒, ¿difícil? ¡Oh, no espera! Tú eres Sesshomaru Taisho, el imbécil fácil de engañar y de burlar –dijo con burla y fingiendo asombro, dañando el orgullo de Sesshomaru‒. Sí, se me olvidaba que eras tú ‒suspiro‒, ¿Qué Sesshomaru? ¿Tienes sueño? –le pregunto al ver que sus parpados caían‒. Duerme… pero no demasiado, no aun.

Sesshomaru lo fulmino débilmente con la mirada.

‒Maldito –susurro débil y luego todo fue siendo oscuridad.

En la oscuridad pudo escuchar el eco lejano de la risa de su enemigo y luego se perdió.

xXx

‒Alguien venga y recoja a Taisho –ordeno.

‒Señor Kazuya, ¿qué hacemos con los demás? –pregunto otro quitándose la mascara, el gas ya se había disipado.

‒No pierdan el tiempo con ellos, no lo tenemos. Los demás no tardan en llegar –dijo también quitándose la mascara.

Una luz cegadora ilumino la pista y la volátil cortina de gas que, aun dispersa, se encontraba en la vieja pista agrietada. Un coche venia bajando por el sendero, que llevaba al lugar haciendo crujir la grama, hojas, de los arboles caídas, y la hierba de un ya café blancuzco, y detrás de este lo seguían dos mas. Una vez terminaron de bajar, dos hombres se acercaron a Sesshomaru, lo levantaron, uno de los brazos y otro de los pies, y lo llevaron hasta uno de los coches metiéndolo en el asiento trasero.

‒Listo jefe.

‒Bien, vámonos. Muévanse –apresuro Kazuya.

Los aproximadamente quince hombres se repartieron en los autos, los cuales dieron una vuelta en "u" y arrancando de ahí, levantando una cortina de tierra del suelo al patinar las llantas en la grama. Y se perdieron en la oscura carretera.

xXxXxXxXx

04:33 horas.

Dentro del Jet, un Jaken desorientado se fue levantando del alfombrado suelo. Recordaba haber ido a dar instrucciones a los pilotos de marcharse ellos solos a Tokio, pero poco después de que regresaba para descender del Jet junto a su amo, un gas empezó a llenar el interior del avión, solo fue una pequeña nube de gas pero suficiente para desmayar por un par de horas a los ahí dentro.

Cuando se hubo levantado se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres (los inútiles que se suponía cuidaban de su amo bonito) estaban tirados en el suelo dando apenas señales de que se encontraban vivos. Salió del Jet, al bajar se puso a revisar a Koga y Bankotsu, que se encontraban mas cerca, y comprobó que respiraban con normalidad. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

‒ ¡Todos ustedes bola de inútiles levántense! –grito con exasperación pero nadie dio muestras de despertar.

Empezó a zarandearlos a todos de forma exagerada sin resultado alguno que incluso les echaba tierra en la cara.

‒ ¡Se han llevado al amo Sesshomaru! –grito con impotencia y sus ojos empezó a lagrimear mares.

Después se acordó que él podía comunicarse con el padre de su amo y se apresuro a entrar de nuevo al Jet. Tomo el móvil-celular con el que él cargaba y marco. Se escucho el timbre del otro teléfono y contestaron:

‒Si, diga –hablo una suave voz calma y grave pero con un dejo de imponencia. A Jaken le extraño que el señor fuera el que contestara pues por lo usual lo hacia un sirviente o bien su ayudante personal‒. Hable –ordeno con una autoridad avasallante.

Jaken trago saliva, sentía un gran peso en el estomago, pero se armo de fuerzas y con voz entrecortada por el pánico, que le causaba dar esta noticia de su señor, dijo:

‒Las Triadas se han llevado al señor Sesshomaru.

xXxXxXxXx

Afueras de Tokio, Japón.

Una imponente mansión se encontraba resguardada bajo la penumbra de la noche, siendo solo iluminada por los rayos de la Luna. Se respiraba una aparente calma. Pero adentro en el segundo piso del ala norte, en un amplio despacho de madera de pino pulcramente pulida, igual que toda la mansión, e iluminado por una lámpara de escritorio solamente, se mantenía un aire tenso tan tangible que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Un hombre de casi un metro noventa, porte erguido en toda su altura, cabello blanco-platinado amarrado en una coleta alta, aire imponente y autoritario, y unos intensos ojos dorado-ámbar y vestido con traje negro, se encontraba con el semblante endurecido y los ojos oscurecidos por el creciente sentimiento de furia en su interior pero a pesar de eso su rostro reflejaba a duras penas la impasibilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Había estado trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche revisando unos papeles de suma importancia y aparte de que sentía una inquietud a la que no quería encontrarle explicación pues su hijo mayor llegaría al día siguiente por la noche y no quería pensar que algo podría pasarle pues se había asegurado de que estuviera bien custodiado. Y justo antes de salir, por la puerta, de su despacho sonó el teléfono residencial y se apresuro a volver a su lujoso escritorio y tomo el teléfono colocando el auricular en su oreja derecha y había contestado pero lo que recibió de respuesta después de un par de minutos, lo había dejado en su estado; _«Las Triadas se han llevado al señor Sesshomaru»._

Unos momentos después de pedir informes de lo ocurrido y ordenar que sus hombres estuvieran en el menos tiempo posible en la mansión, colgó.

La puerta del despacho se abrió revelando la silueta de alguien oculto por las sombras del pasillo. Avanzo unos pasos sin dejar revelar su rostro, manteniéndose este, en la negrura que entraba del pasillo, el resto del cuerpo se ilumino por la escasa luz del despacho, solo dejándose ver que portaba un pantalón de vestir negro con saco informal, azul marino y por debajo camisa también informal azul claro, luciendo elegantemente sencillo.

‒ ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto con voz suave y ligeramente ronca, al ver la inmovilidad del hombre.

‒Tienen a tu hermano –respondió con voz contenida.

El otro soltó un imperceptible jadeo. Sus ojos refulgieron con un destello rojo y se endurecieron en la penumbra que los eclipsaba.

xXxXxXxXx

13:28 horas, Hatsukaishi, Hiroshima, Japón.

Fue entrando en la semi-inconciencia. Capto muy débilmente una opresión en sus muñecas y tobillos. Trato de moverse pero su cuerpo aun resentía el gas que había penetrado en su sistema nervioso. Oyó una silla recorrerse, el chirrido le lastimo el oído, empezaba a despertar un poco mas. El choque de algo contra una superficie le hizo eco. Escucho pasos pasar a su lado, le dolía la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba?, las aletas de su nariz captaron el olor a humedad, pero esta era la humedad de la madera al mojarse, con un sutil resquicio de sal en ella. El olor fue penetrando mas en su nariz haciendo que su rostro se desfigurara en una mueca de desagrado, ¿dónde demonios estaba? Se concentro en escuchar algo mas, agudizo su oído, ya despierto; oyó murmullos, voces del exterior, coches pasar y muy lejanamente olas chocar contra las rocas y el canto de las gaviotas, ¿el mar? O tal vez no… Entonces el olor a pescado le llego a la nariz de golpe… ¡Un muelle! Se encontraba cerca de un muelle.

Abrió de a poco los ojos sintiendo los parpados pesados. Se preparo para sentir la luz lastimarle, pero solo pudo ver borrones oscuros. Enfoco la mirada dándose cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de pulcra madera blanca y techo de dos aguas. Una barra de licorería se encontraba en la esquina derecha, botellas de diferentes licores, todos caros, copas y vasos refulgían en sus estantes por la poca claridad que atravesaba las cortinas, verde oscuro, de la ventana; que se encontraba en la pared a su derecha y enfrente a un lado una mesa de madera, color marrón, con sus seis sillas. En la mesa se encontraba un vaso de cristal mediano con, lo que se dio cuenta era, coñac a medio terminar y una de las sillas recorridas.

A sus espaldas escucho el sonido del agua del servicio al bajarle, después la del lavamanos y luego se cerro, dejando de fluir; le siguieron unos pasos y luego alguien abrió una puertas detrás de él y avanzo hasta la mesa sentándose, en la silla descorrida, con una elegancia semejante a la de él. Con un movimiento sutil y delicado tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a los labios degustando la sensación de escozor del líquido en su garganta.

El hombre enfoco su mirada en Sesshomaru y sonrió.

‒Ha pasado tiempo, Sesshomaru –comento, como si fueran dos amigos que se han vuelto a reencontrar.

Sesshomaru emitió un gruñido ronco y áspero.

Sabía que si hablaba su voz saldría ronca y débil. Paso saliva para aliviar su garganta.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿No hablas? –pregunto con sorna, dejando el vaso en la mesa. Se recargo en el respaldo de la silla cruzándose de brazos.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible. No le iba a dar ninguna clase de satisfacción. Sabía que estaba empezando a provocarlo.

‒Demasiado fácil, ¿no crees? –inquirió.

Su mirada se mantuvo fría e inexpresiva.

El maldito tuvo que ocultarse para poder atacarlo, por que de haber sido de otra forma ni alcanzarlo a mirar hubiera podido. Pero como el vil tramposo y cobarde que era, actuó desde las sombras, aunque tenía que darle algo de crédito: espero el momento indicado para hacerlo.

‒Tu padre ya ha de saber que fuiste capturado –le informo. Meneo el vaso y los cubos de hielo emitieron un sonido semejante al cascabel.

Sesshomaru siguió manteniéndose indiferente. Trato de moverse pero no pudo, su cuerpo parecía estar aun adormecido y las cuerdas lo sujetaban firmemente a la silla.

Kazuya capto su leve forcejeo y sonrió.

‒Es inútil que intentes moverte. Te aplique un paralizante, no fue mucho solo lo suficiente para que no puedas moverte en algunas doce horas –informo con tono divertido.

Gruño. El maldito hasta a eso tenía que recurrir para mantener el control de la situación.

Unos golpes se dejaron escuchar. Se escucho como alguien abría una puerta en la siguiente estancia. Un hombre de estatura uno setenta, cabello castaño, ojos verdes y vestido de traje blanco de aproximadamente veintidós años se dejo ver por el marco de entrada.

‒ ¿Qué quieres Koichi? –pregunto con fastidio Kazuya. El joven no le caía bien.

‒ El jefe quiere hablar contigo –comunico con voz fría. Por el rabillo del ojo dio un vistazo fugaz a Sesshomaru, algo que este noto pero dejo pasar. Luego le lanzo con un movimiento elegante un móvil plateado, que Kazuya atrapo con agilidad, y se retiro.

Kazuya contesto:

‒Señor.

‒ ¿Aun esta vivo? –preguntaron del otro lado.

‒Si, Señor.

‒ ¿Y que esperas para matarlo? –rugió. Kazuya hizo una mueca. No le parecía matar a Taisho sin torturarlo antes.

‒Torturarlo antes no estaría mal, Señor –le contesto. Su jefe parecía estarlo meditando.

‒Bien, golpéalo un poco –accedió‒. Quiero que, Touga reconozca su cuerpo cuando lo encuentre –dijo con una risa estridente‒, pero lo quiero muerto para hoy en la noche, Kazuya –le advirtió y colgó.

Kazuya sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura blanca. Coloco el móvil en la mesa.

‒Tu plazo de vida se termina hasta la noche. Nos quedan unas nueve horas para divertirnos –sonrió de lado. Se levanto y avanzo hacia él.

Sesshomaru gruño. Kazuya le asesto el primer golpe en la quijada.

xXxXxXxXx

14:18 horas, afueras de Tokio, Japón.

La Mansión Taisho era un completo caos. Sirvientes y miembros de los Yakuza iban de allá para acá sin descanso. Tratando de averiguar donde se encontraba el heredero mayor de la mas alta organización criminal existente.

Mientras que en el ala sur se encontraba aun una construcción de más de 800 años, con algunas remodelaciones que no opacaban su grandeza, mostrándose aun imponente ante sus espectadores, como en tiempos antiguos. El Tenshukaku, guardián de la línea de sangre Taisho. En este lugar se encontraban los grandes señoríos Yakuza. Resguardados por sus impenetrables muros de piedra. En su interior la primera estancia era una especie de recibidor de piedra lisa color verde-musgo, iluminada por lámparas. Atravesando dos columnas circulares se encontraba un pasillo, de quince metros de largo y columnas guiando el camino junto a la luz de las lámparas adosadas a estas, al final dos puertas altas e impresionantes de sauco, con exquisitos grabados de batallas antiguas, protegían la sala principal de conferencias del Tenshukaku. La sala era circular rodeada por mas columnas con grabados en el lenguaje antiguo. La luz de las lámparas danzaba en la oscuridad que rodeaba la sala y sus ocupantes. Queriendo ganar la batalla a la oscuridad. Los rostros de los cada uno ahí presentes era revelado a medias por la luz.

‒Las Triadas ya han ido muy lejos antes… ‒replico uno, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención todos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Todos se encontraban sentados ante una larga mesa de caoba. Doce hombres en total la ocupaban, con Inu no Taisho a la cabeza de todos. Se notaba el ambiente pesado y tenso. Habían estado discutiendo la delicada situación en la que se encontraba el heredero mayor de los Taisho. Les preocupaba que la vida del próximo líder corriera peligro, pero no podían engañarse la mano derecha de su enemigo principal tenia una rivalidad personal contra el joven Taisho, una rivalidad provocada por aquella mujer cómplice de Las Triadas. El mas que nadie lo quería muerto.

‒El señor Sesshomaru corre peligro… lo quieren muerto –dijo un anciano en voz baja pero siendo escuchado por todos.

‒Señor Touga –pronuncio otro, queriendo llamar su atención, casi al otro extremo de la mesa.

Pero Touga no escuchaba ni prestaba atención a nada ni nadie. La preocupación por su hijo lo consumía. Las Triadas habían atentado anteriormente contra ellos, pues eran rivales indiscutibles pero desde hace casi quince años, un antiguo conocido del pasado se había convertido en el líder de las Triadas, dando muerte al anciano Zheng-Xi, anterior líder. Y dando así inicio a una guerra basada en antiguas rivalidades personales. Él se había mantenido renuente a contestar a sus provocaciones, evitando por todos los medios mas atentados contra su gente pero las cosas se empezaron a salir de control y ya no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando su enemigo trazo todo un plan para acabar con él, desde el seno de su Familia. Un plan que involucraba a su hijo mayor, Sesshomaru; y que casi destruyo a su hijo.

La deuda de sangre nunca antes había sido utilizada como un arma contra ellos. Y jamás lo volvería a ser…

Sintió que alguien posaba una mano en su hombro, volteo, su viejo amigo Myoga lo miraba con algo de preocupación en sus ojos pero su rostro mostraba total calma.

‒Inuyasha ha ordenado a todos los grupos de Yakuza en Japón, buscar a Sesshomaru –le comunico, con voz suave. Touga asintió.

Touga se reprendió mentalmente le estaba dejando todo el trabajo a su hijo menor, que igual que él se encontraba preocupado por Sesshomaru.

Touga se irguió en su asiento, adoptando un aire superior, aclaro su garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

‒Después de que recuperemos a Sesshomaru, ya no mostraremos ni la más mínima misericordia contra Las Triadas –su voz resonó por toda la sala.

Los señoríos asintieron solemnes ante su líder.

Myoga vio preocupado a su amigo. Las manos de Los Yakuza se teñirían de sangre.

xXxXxXxXx

16:47 horas, Hatsukaishi.

El golpe había sido en la quijada y lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer tambalear la silla a la que se encontraba amarrado.

El sabor metálico se expandía por toda su boca y un hilillo carmesí bajaba por su mentón. Su cabeza colgaba de lado hacia abajo y su cabello plateado creaba una cortina cubriendo su rostro.

El maldito de Kazuya ya llevaba al menos dos horas golpeándolo. Y aun no parecía cansarse, estaba disfrutando golpearlo. Los golpes eran fuertes pero no lograban noquearlo y eso parecía frustrarlo.

‒Eres un hueso duro de roer, ¿eh? –Kazuya camino hasta el otro extremo del cuarto, saco un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo de su pantalón y con el se limpio la sangre de su mano, que pertenecía a Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru escupió la sangre que se le junto en la boca. Lo miro con frialdad.

‒ ¿Es todo lo que tienes? –le pregunto con arrogancia.

Hasta ahora solo había recibido golpes en la cara y uno que otro en el estomago junto a algunas cortadas con navaja superficiales en los brazos y el torso. Por lo cual su saco había quedado desgarrado.

Kazuya le sonrió burlón. Se recargo en la pared y cruzo los brazos por su pecho.

‒No, no me provoques Sesshomaru –le advirtió con suavidad. El oji-dorado no se inmuto. En vez de eso le sonrió con suficiencia. Kazuya frunció el seño.

‒Esto que haces es alguna forma de redimirte por la insignificante muerte de… –Sesshomaru no pudo terminar con su oración.

Con una velocidad casi inhumana y poco común, Kazuya apareció enfrente de él y le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sacándole el aire. Tosió arrojando sangre por la boca.

‒No te atrevas. Su muerte fue tu culpa maldito –musito con veneno. Sus ojos destellaron con ira. Tardo un minuto en retirar su puño del estomago de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tosió un poco más y trato de recuperar el aire, y después de unos segundos empezó a reír de forma estridente.

Kazuya considero mandar al demonio a su jefe y sus órdenes, y romperle el cuello a Taisho. Sabiamente, después de un par de minutos, reconsidero esa tentadora opción.

‒Pero que sensible –se burlo el Taisho.

Kazuya lo ignoro por completo y después hizo un comentario que le daría la revancha.

‒Si bueno, tienes que entenderme Sesshomaru –comento casual, como si nada‒. Después de todo _Sara era mi amante._

Ese fue el golpe bajo que lastimaría el orgullo de Sesshomaru y lo hizo.

El solo nombre de esa mujer desato una ola de furia e ira dentro de Sesshomaru.

Su cuerpo se tenso y apretó su mandíbula para evitar un gruñido de ira. Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron. Sesshomaru trataba por todos los medios de mantener el control y no ceder ante su provocación.

Kazuya estaba disfrutando con su reacción era obvio para él, que el hecho de saber que Sara y él habían sido amantes en sus narices le provocaba la misma ira que a él saberlo el causante de la muerte de Sara.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru trataba de despejar su mente de la creciente ira que lo nublaba. La traición de esa mujer con aquel infeliz fue lo que mas le había afectado. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de centrarse. No podía dejarse ver vulnerable ante al maldito de Kazuya, pero le era difícil reprimirse. Su sed de venganza y deseo de haber derramado la sangre de esa mujer con sus propias manos, era algo que aun deseaba llevar acabo a pesar de que ella ya estaba muerta y que jamás la volvería a ver.

Inhalo y exhalo, buscando tranquilizar su respiración agitada.

Podía escuchar en algún lugar el eco de la voz de Kazuya, que seguía hablando. Seguramente burlándose de él, pero poco le importaba que lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Él Solo trataba por todos los medios de sacar la imagen de esa mujer de su mente. Ella… ayudándolo, salvándolo de un atentado de muerte que al final resulto todo una estratagema bien planeada. Ella… mostrándose tímida, inocente e ingenua ante él y al final resulto ser una vil manipuladora. Ella que lo enamoro y al final… lo traiciono.

_¡Maldita Sara!_, rugió su mente.

Para cuando fue consciente de su entorno, Kazuya lo había dejado solo.

xXx

Horas después Sesshomaru había recibido otra sesión de golpes por parte de Kazuya. Siendo observado esta vez por otros diez hombres, que se encontraban en la barra de licores disfrutando del espectáculo, bebiendo y riendo de forma escandalosa. Pues no era de todos los días ver a un Taisho recibiendo una golpiza antes de su eminente muerte.

Solo uno se mantenía impasible ante lo que sus ojos verdes veían.

Mientras Sesshomaru juraba matar a esos malditos miserables, seres insignificantes y de bajo rango que ahora se reían de él.

Kazuya ya había consumido el suficiente alcohol como para que pudiera seguir centrado pero lo hacia. Los golpes que le propinaba a Sesshomaru aun eran lo suficiente fuertes como para seguir aturdiéndolo.

Le asesto un golpe en el estomago.

Risas.

Un golpe en la quijada.

Risas.

Otro golpe en su costado derecho.

Más risas.

Otro en el izquierdo.

Risas.

La noche ya había caído. El plazo para dar muerte a Sesshomaru estaba a nada de llevarse acabo.

Kazuya se detuvo. Camino hasta la barra y tomo una copa de vino. Se la bebió de un solo trago. Se quedo contemplando a Sesshomaru por unos minutos, su estado era un tanto deplorable, su cabeza la tenia apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, su labio exterior lo tenia reventado, aunque casi no se le notaba, sus mejillas estaban un poco amoratadas e hinchadas y estaba seguro que debajo de su camiseta tenia algunas costillas fracturadas al menos superficialmente y algunos hematomas. _Al menos su padre lo podrá reconocer_, sonrió ante su pensamiento. Después tomo su saco de una silla, que se había quitado para mejor libertad de movimiento, y se lo puso de nuevo.

‒Muy bien muchachos. Es hora –anuncio. Todos empezaron a salir al exterior, algunos llevaban algunas botellas seguramente para el camino ‒. Dos de ustedes ayúdenme a cargarlo.

Dos hombres se acercaron a desatarlo.

‒No esperen –rectifico‒. Vayan afuera enseguida los llamo.

Los dos hombres asintieron y salieron quedándose del otro lado de la puerta.

‒ ¿Algo que quieras decir antes de morir, Sesshomaru? –pregunto.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron con astucia y malicia.

‒Pudiste haber sido el amante de Sara, pero ambos sabemos el porque su plan nunca tuvo éxito –Kazuya cerro sus manos en puño intuyendo a donde se dirigían las palabras del Taisho. Sesshomaru al notar su acción, sonrió con arrogancia‒. Ella me prefería a mí.

Sesshomaru vio todo negro.

xXx

Después de la declaración que hizo Sesshomaru, Kazuya lo golpeo tan fuerte que esta vez lo dejo inconsciente.

Luego mando a llamar a los dos hombres y estos lo desataron y lo llevaron afuera de la pequeña casa de dos pisos en la que se encontraban, no sin antes cubrir su cabeza con un pasamontañas, subiéndolo al asiento trasero de uno de los autos negros que se encontraban estacionados enfrente de la casa. Una vez arriba todos, se marcharon.

Uno que otro curioso fue testigo, desde su ventana, de la marcha de las Triadas, con alguien que seguramente no viviría después de esa noche.

La Luna, por encima de ellos, contemplaba la fortuna del mayor de los Taisho.

Los autos fueron avanzando sin rumbo fijo hasta que Kazuya ordeno que se dirigieran a un lugar público. Llegaron hasta una plaza localizada cerca de otro muelle, mas precisamente el de donde salían los barcos turistas que visitaban el Santuario Itsukushima, al otro lado de la ciudad. Estaba seguro que no abría testigos pues los carteles que anunciaban un carnaval para esta noche, habían sido colocados desde hace semanas. Por lo tanto aquella zona de la ciudad debía estar solitaria.

‒Llegamos, señor –anuncio el conductor, después de dos horas y media.

Los tres autos se estacionaron en fila enfrente de la acera y procedieron a bajarse, algunos tambaleándose un poco pues en el trayecto habían seguido bebiendo. El lugar era muy poco iluminado. Dos de ellos se apresuraron a bajar al Taisho, del asiento trasero, mientras otro detenía la puerta. Una vez lo lograron, lo lanzaron al suelo sin ninguna delicadeza. Sesshomaru aun seguía inconsciente.

Kazuya se acerco y empezó a patearlo, pues el coraje que sentía por lo último que le dijo Sesshomaru, lo había hecho enfurecer. Después en un arranque de furia saco su arma de su cintura, la cual había tomado de la barra antes de salir de la casa. Estuvo a punto de dispararle en la cabeza pero en el ultimo momento lanzo el disparo al cielo y después otro. Tratando de descargar su coraje con esto. Pero sabia, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que lo que le había dicho Taisho era verdad. Sara desde un principio prefirió a Sesshomaru por encima de él. Pero ahora podía matarlo y sacarlo del camino y, Sara seria suya…

Kazuya empezó a reír maniáticamente sin darse cuenta.

Empezó a caminar alrededor de Sesshomaru, como un león apunto de lanzarse sobre su presa. Los demás solo observaban, con aparente indiferencia, el estado sicótico en el que se encontraba su jefe, excepto uno que lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos cafés oscuros. Kazuya levanto su arma e hizo como si le dispara riendo, causando la risa en los demás. Levanto su brazo izquierdo, un hombre entendió lo que quería y le paso una botella de vino que Kazuya no tardo en llevarse a la boca.

Contemplo a Sesshomaru a sus pies y soltó gruñido inaudible.

_¡Maldito! Siempre tan perfecto incluso cuando estas inconsciente y apunto de morir,_ pensó.

En otro arranque de furia arrojo la botella al suelo. El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose le perforo los oídos y algunas gotas de líquido salpicaron sus zapatos. Se acerco y volvió a golpearlo. Podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, no había nadie que se lo impidiera ni siquiera estaba su bendito padre para que lo protegiera.

‒ ¡¿Dónde esta tu maldito padre ahora?! –le pregunto ronco y enfurecido, mientras seguía pateándolo.‒ ¡Ah, ah! ¿Dónde esta?

‒Seguramente buscándolo. Lastima que solo encontrara su cuerpo sin vida ‒dijo uno arrastrando las palabras a causa de su estado alcoholizado, que estaba recargado en uno de los autos viendo el espectáculo. Todos rieron ante lo dicho.

‒Ya mátalo y vámonos –lo apuro otro.

‒ ¡Déjame disfrutar de mi momento de gloria! –le grito y empezó a reír de forma maniática otra vez. Ya era la hora de que Taisho dejara el mundo de los vivos y lo haría por su mano. Estaba seguro que ese día lo recordaría siempre. Ya no habría primero Sesshomaru y luego Kazuya. No, ya no. Ahora seria él y solamente él‒. Bien, muchachos –levanto el arma apuntando a Sesshomaru directo a su cabeza‒. Ya llego la hora. Despídanse de él.

Kazuya quito el seguro escuchándose el _clic_. Detono el arma, mas sin embargo para Kazuya un solo disparo no era suficiente. No, el Taisho tenía que estar bien refundido en el infierno y que no pudiera regresar jamás‒. ¡Púdrete en el infierno! –rugió. Apunto el arma hacia los pulmones‒ Esto es por Sara, maldito –siseo.

Disparo.

Se quedo ahí sin moverse. Solo viéndolo. Mientras todos a continuación se apresuraron a movilizar. Temiendo que los disparos hayan llamado la atención de alguien a los alrededores.

Pero Kazuya aun no se movía. Uno de los hombres se acerco a él.

‒Kazuya, debemos irnos –pero él no se movió‒. El jefe querrá informes de la situación –ante esto Kazuya reacciono. Volteo a ver a su único hombre de confianza, Touma. Asintió y lo siguió al auto, ambos subieron y los autos se marcharon.

xXxXxXxXx

Se sentía débil y mareado. Su cuerpo punzaba por el dolor y lo sentía febril. Tenia fiebre lo sabía pues esto no era efecto de la droga que Kazuya le había inyectado. Muy apenas podía respirar y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para inhalar. Se tenso, no sabia donde estaba ni que había sucedido. A estas alturas debería estar muerto pero no lo estaba. Empezó a inquietarse. ¿Que demonios sucedía?

Ligeramente frunció el seño, su nariz capto un aroma que parecía adormecerlo y tranquilizarlo. Lavanda y fresas, y tal vez manzanas también. Con un poco de esfuerzo inhalo el aroma y sintió como su cuerpo se destensaba.

Jamás le había ocurrido algo así.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado pero no le era amenazante.

De pronto sintió el suave roce de unos delicados dedos en su febril mejilla. De haber sido en otro caso el que estuviera asiendo semejante acto de tocarlo ya habría muerto de inmediato pero la caricia le era ciertamente agradable. La caria se prolongo por al menos dos minutos mas para su gusto hasta que sintió la intensidad de una mirada en su rostro y un suave respirar cerca de él, y lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba una joven muchacha de ojos cafés claro y cabello azabache. Que lo miraba estupefacta y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se quedo mirándola fijamente y por unos segundos sus ojos se conectaron y él quedo atrapado en su mirada café.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada fue cayendo de nuevo inconsciente.

Pero alcanzo a escuchar rechinido y sentir a la muchacha sobresaltarse y a alguien hablarle.

‒Ya te puedes ir, muchacha.

Y ella se alejo y eso por alguna razón no le gusto.

xXxXxXxXx

5:55 horas, Mansión Taisho.

El sol empezó a iluminar la mansión situada en lo profundo de un bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de Tokio. Los animalillos ignorantes de la situación en la que se encontraba la Familia Taisho, correteaban felices por la alegre mañana que les brindaba el sol naciente.

El alegre canto de los pajarillos se vio interrumpido por un rugido proveniente de la mansión.

‒ ¡Maldita sea!

Koga golpeo la mesa haciéndola estremecer.

‒Tranquilízate Koga. Nada ganas con ponerte así –trato de tranquilizarlo un joven de la misma edad que él, piel clara, cabello café oscuro y ojos azul-violeta.

‒Tu no entiendes Miroku… –trato de refutar Koga, pero fue cortado por Bankotsu.

‒Yo también estoy igual que tú, Koga. Pero nada gano con alterarme –le dijo con rudeza.

Ambos se sentían mal por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar que Sesshomaru fuera capturado por Las Triadas.

Koga suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse. Miroku y Bankotsu tenían razón nada ganaba con su actitud.

Los tres se encontraban en la cocina. Por ahora en esa mañana era el lugar mas tranquilo de la mansión. Ninguno de los que estaba ahí había podido dormir. La preocupación por Sesshomaru era compartida por todos, pues si bien solo Koga y Bankotsu parecían tener una relación mas estrecha con este y no toleraba a nadie mas cerca de él. Nadie aun así le deseaba ningún mal.

Miroku se levanto de al silla y se dirigió al refrigerador y saco una garra de jugo de naranja, tomo un vaso de un anaquel y le sirvió a Koga.

‒Ten tomate esto. No es té, pero igual servirá –dijo colocando el vaso enfrente de él y volviendo a su lugar. Koga asintió y le dio un trago al jugo.

‒Solo espero que este bien –dijo Koga, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y ocultando su cara en sus manos.

Bankotsu, que estaba sentado enfrente de él, sonrió.

‒Descuida, ese maldito es **duro de matar** –dijo con diversión aligerando un poco el ambiente. Koga y Miroku soltaron unas leves risas por la ironía de la frase.

Viendo que Koga ya se había calmado, Miroku decidió comunicarles la ultima información que habían recibido.

‒Hace unos momentos mientras estaba con Inuyasha, recibimos una llamada del Clan Pantera en Kioto ‒dijo captando de inmediato la atención de Koga y Bankotsu‒, diciendo que no habían encontrado nada pero que una caravana de tres autos negros salió de la ciudad la noche del jueves según el dueño de un depósito de gasolina que les lleno el tanque, a las orillas de la carretera.

‒ ¿Y el hombre vio las placas de los autos o que modelos eran? –pregunto ansioso Koga.

‒Las placas no pero si supo el modelo. Eran Prisma LTZ de este año.

‒Entonces es mas que obvio que los malditos ya sabían de nuestra llegada –murmuro Bankotsu con aire pensativo.

‒No cabe duda –concordó Koga.

‒Eso es algo que nos inquieta nos a mi e Inuyasha –dijo Miroku. Koga y Bankotsu fruncieron el seño confundidos.

‒Éramos muy pocos los que sabíamos de su llegada –aclaro‒. Solo el círculo familiar para ser exactos. Eso solo quiere decir…

‒…que hay un traidor dentro de Los Yakuza –termino la oración Bankotsu.

Sus rostros adquirieron seriedad y gesto pensativo. No había otra razón para que la información de la vuelta de Sesshomaru a Japón, se filtrara y llegara a oídos de Las Triadas.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe sobresaltándolos. Un alterado Inuyasha los veía desde la entrada.

‒Lo encontraron –anuncio con una sonrisa.

-.-

_**¿Eres una luz en la oscuridad que me rodea o solo eres una alucinación de mi mente?**_

_**¿Estarás cuando despierte?**_

_**-.-**_

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

**Antes que nada...**

**¡Feliz Dia del Padre! ****A todos sus daddy's.**

**Ahora si ya.**

**Bueno, ahí quedo el tercer capitulo. ¿Espero que les haya gustado?**

**Este capitulo, como pueden ver, muestra como fue que Sesshomaru termino en la plaza medio moribundo. **

**No tengo mucho que decir del capitulo.**

**Para las que comentaron que Sara había sido la traidora, acertaron. Como ya lo leyeron ella estaba involucrada con Las Triadas. Y con cierta personita. **

**Todo fue un plan para acabar con Inu No Taisho pero fallo.**

**La razón de la rivalidad personal entre ambos líderes se sabrá mas adelante. Pero ya saben que son conocidos del pasado.**

**Hay algunos personajes misteriosos que poco a poco se irán revelando su verdadero papel en la historia. Mientras que personajes como Inuyasha, Miroku, Myoga, Totossai y Jaken ya aparecieron.**

**Hay un traidor dentro de Los Yakuza, ¿quién será? Ni yo misma lo se aun. XD**

**La primera interacción entre nuestra pareja ya se dio. Fue muy pequeña pero así tenia que ser. La próxima vez que se vean será frente a frente.**

**Sera en el siguiente capitulo en que empiece a desarrollarse formalmente la historia.**

**Gracias a las que dejaron sus reviews.**

**ELIZABETHSHANE, , Sasunaka doki, AliceKu, RoseKagome22, KANAME, alexavenuz, paovampire y consu.**

**Y tambien gracias a las que siguen esta historia y la agregan como favorita.**

**Espero sus review.**

**Las quiero.**

**Se cuidan.**


End file.
